Confidences, Vicodine et tasse de thé
by Alinore
Summary: Écrit avant d'avoir vu Joy. Encore de l'introspection mais croisée cette fois-ci. Attention spoiler.


_J'ai enfin vu l'épisode. Mais j'ai décidé de ne rien changé à ce que j'avais écrit. C'est trop tard. Je commettrais sûrement autre chose :-)_

_Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ça mais ... je vous le soumets. Parce que vos avis m'intéressent et me sont précieux. Et aussi parce que j'ai reçu des menaces si terribles que je n'ai pas le choix. _

**Confidences, vicodine et tasse de thé.**

- Qu'est-ce t'est arrivé ? Tu as une mine de déterré !

House venait d'entrer sans frapper, selon sa détestable habitude, dans le bureau de Wilson. Il s'écroula sur le canapé. Les traits tirés, les yeux cernés, il était effectivement dans un sale état. Wilson l'avait déjà vu ivre, et même complètement défoncé, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi défait ni aussi lucide. À croire qu'il n'avait ni bu, ni pris sa dose massive et habituelle de Vicodine. C'était possible. House massait nerveusement le muscle mort de sa cuisse. Pourtant son regard était clair. Effrayant mais limpide.

- Tu n'as plus de Vicodine ?

House le regarda comme s'il parlait une langue étrangère. Puis, réalisant les propos de l'oncologue, il plongea une main dans la poche de son blouson de cuir, et, avec des gestes qui montraient une longue pratique, fit sauter le couvercle, renversa la petite boîte jaune dans sa paume et goba deux cachets. Il se rallongea, ferma les yeux.

- Je suis un sale con.

- Tu as fait cette découverte récemment ? Tu as eu une révélation ? Ou est-ce le fruit d'une longue introspection ?

Il s'attendait à entamer là une joute oratoire classique, horripilante, et drolatique à propos de la noirceur supposée de l'âme du diagnosticien le plus brillant et le plus asocial du pays. Mais le génie restait silencieux. L'homme allait mal.

Wilson résista à l'envie de s'approcher. S'il violait son espace personnel, House se refermerait comme les portes blindées de Fort Knox. Il se cala au fond de sa chaise et attendit. Sa longue pratique auprès des malades en phase terminale lui avait enseigné l'empathie, et des années d'amitié chaotique avec House, la patience. Plus il croyait comprendre le bonhomme, plus sa sensibilité à fleur de peau l'étonnait. Un écorché vif. Ce qu'il savait, depuis peu, sur l'enfance de son ami, l'incitait à une extrême prudence. Encore que...

- Quel méfait as-tu commis cette fois, House ? Quel abominable crime ? Un thermomètre enfoncé dans le rectum d'un flic ? Sortir avec une patiente mineure ? Prendre du LSD pendant les heures de travail ? Oh, non ! Les deux dernières hypothèses seraient contraire à l'éthique, n'est-ce pas ? Et renouveler la première serait d'un ennui terr...

- J'ai embrassé Cuddy, coupa brutalement House.

- Tu as... quoi ?

- Tu as parfaitement entendu, Wilson ! J'AI EMBRASSÉ CUDDY !

- House !

- Tout l'étage doit être au parfum, maintenant ! C'est malin. Tu es content de toi ?

Il se retirait déjà derrière ses défenses habituelles. Auto-dérision, causticité. Mise à distance. Tant de hargne, de colère, de ... détresse ? Wilson biaisa. Même si sa question découlait d'une réelle inquiétude.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je suppose qu'elle s'en remettra. Du baiser, je veux dire ! Tu sais, je suis quand même plutôt doué. Jamais eu de plainte sur ma technique.

- Pourquoi es-tu tellement furieux ? Si bouleversé ?

- C'est pas parce que je suis allongé sur ton divan que tu dois te prendre pour Sigmund !

- Que fais-tu là, House ?

- Si je le savais...

Il se sentait minable. La présence de Wilson était un mal nécessaire. Aussi irritant que du poil à gratter. Mais réconfortant comme un verre de Bourbon. Il se méprisa un peu plus. Cuddy, elle, était seule. Encore une fois, il l'avait blessée. Encore une fois, il avait fui les conséquences de sa stupidité, de son égoïsme, de son incapacité à.... Il ne pouvait pas se confier à Wilson. Les mots restaient coincés entre son cerveau et sa gorge serrée.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassée ?

- C'était une erreur. Je veux dire d' aller chez elle. Je voulais...

- La réconforter ?

- Tu crois que des insultes vont m'aider ?

-....

- Ragghhh ! D'accord, Docteur Freud ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle renonçait à avoir des enfants. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle ferait une bonne mère.

- House !

Wilson était horrifié. C'était d'une cruauté inouïe. Il serra les lèvres sur les reproches qui se bousculaient, prêts à jaillir de sa bouche. Visiblement, House se flagellait très bien tout seul.

- On s'est engueulé. Enfin, elle m'a dit mes quatre vérités. Elle était si proche de moi que j'aurai pu toucher sa colère. Elle était si bouleversée, si malheureuse. Je désirais tellement partager sa douleur...

Aucun des deux hommes ne se rendit vraiment compte de la portée de ce qui venait d'être dit. Mais plus tard, Wilson s'en souviendrait. Avec émotion et avec joie. Quelque chose était arrivé à House. Même s'il l'ignorait encore.

- Alors je l'ai embrassée. C'était si étonnant, tellement...

Wilson se permit un sourire mais ne dit rien. House l'aurait frappé à coups de canne, s'il avait osé une remarque sur son intonation à la fois stupéfaite et songeuse. Cette voix qu'il avait quand une idée lumineuse et extravagante le visitait au détour d'un diagnostic différentiel particulièrement ardu. La Vérité révélée, en quelque sorte.

Il le laissa à ses pensées, et sortit discrètement de son propre bureau.

House se souvenait absolument de tout.

Son regard noyé, son air perdu. Sa bouche avide sous la sienne. La fièvre avec laquelle elle avait répondu à son baiser. Sa hâte de trouver le contact, comme pour combler une insatiable faim. Les mouvement chaotiques, incontrôlés de sa main , cherchant sa chaleur à travers le cuir de son blouson. La façon dont elle semblait vouloir s'incruster en lui pour contenir il ne savait quoi. Elle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux l'éteindre, s'accrochant à son épaule comme pour préserver son équilibre physique et psychique. Si violemment, qu'il aurait des bleus plus tard. Son corps contre le sien, comme une empreinte permanente : son bassin, son ventre, ses seins, si présents en dépit des couches de vêtements. Et le désir qui l'avait tenaillé, lui.

Ils s'étaient séparés, leurs visages se frôlant, au bord de s'embrasser de nouveau. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et la réalité les avait rattrapés. Dépassé par ses émotions, envahi par la peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, il avait lancé ce ridicule "au revoir", et s'était littéralement enfui, à toutes jambes. Plus une canne.

*********************

Cuddy se rappelait les moindres détails.

Ses yeux perçants, ses traits tendus. Et puis, soudain sa bouche dévorante sur la sienne. Son impatience comme s'il tentait d'étancher une soif intense. D'elle. Comme s'il voulait intégrer son chagrin, l'ingérer, le dissoudre, le faire sien. La chaleur de sa main à travers son épais pull noir, ses doigts durs sur son omoplate, se déplaçant en mouvements fébriles dans son dos. Son corps nerveux, contenant la lame de fond qui menaçait de l'entraîner hors d'elle-même. Son bras la maintenant fermement. Et le besoin aigu qui l'avait submergé, elle.

Ils s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre, difficilement, avec l'envie impérieuse de mêler leur souffle de nouveau. Et soudain, ils étaient revenus sur terre, se dévisageant, abasourdis et désarçonnés. Il était parti. Elle avait répété "au revoir" par pur réflexe, alors que la porte s'était déjà refermée.

Le bruit discret la ramena au présent. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Wilson.

- Je vous dérange ?

- Non.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, posant la tasse de thé fumant sur la petite table. Elle était recroquevillée dans le confortable fauteuil, dans lequel elle ne se reposait jamais. Étrangement vulnérable malgré son tailleur gris strict et son sobre chemisier blanc. Peut-être était-ce le contraste entre sa tenue impeccable et ses pieds nus. Ses yeux mangeaient son visage pâli. Cela lui rappelait un autre moment, trois ans plus tôt, quand elle lui avait confié son désir d'enfant. Il grogna intérieurement. _Et combien House l'avait blessée, déjà. Encore._

- J'ose à peine vous le demander mais ... comment ça va ?

Elle se pencha pour prendre le thé. Elle resta ainsi, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains serrées autour de la tasse brûlante.

- Ça va. J'ai froid. Tout le temps.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle se redressa, se blottit de nouveau dans la bergère confortable. Elle but, à petites gorgées. Son regard clair croisa les yeux bruns, pleins de compassion. Un petit sourire releva le coin de sa bouche. Elle comprenait soudain pourquoi House pouvait trouver cette bonté, pourtant très sincère, horripilante.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, James. Vous êtes ... gentil. Merci. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

Il sourit à son tour. Il n'allait pas se vexer pour si peu. House avait eu des milliers de façons plus brutales de le jeter au fil des ans... Ce n'était qu'une façon de nier la douleur.

- Je sais que rien de ce que je peux dire ou faire n'atténuera votre peine, Lisa. Je pensais à une aide plus ... pragmatique. Ici, à l'hôpital ou ... chez vous si vous souhaitez...

Sa main levée l'arrêta.

- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas... Je vais devoir vider la chambre de ..., du bébé. Plus vite ce sera fait... Je pensais le faire seule. Je.. J'ai essayé ce matin. Mais...

- Je viendrais. Quand vous serez prête. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, d'ailleurs. Vous avez pris quelques jours, non ?

- Pour quitter cette maison vide, stérile. Comme moi. Travailler, m'abrutir de rapports administratifs arides, de chiffres froids. Et ... voir du monde. Sentir de la vie, du mouvement autour de moi. Me réchauffer.

Il se retint de venir près d'elle, de la toucher. Intuitivement, il savait que ça ne l'aiderait pas. Il se leva. Il avait presque atteint le seuil quand sa voix l'arrêta.

- J'ai embrassé House.

Quand il se retourna, son sourcil haut levé ne feignait pas la surprise. Fascinant ! Il croyait que c'était House qui avait pris l'initiative. Il s'adossa à la paroi de verre, attendit. Elle rompit le silence qui devenait embarrassant.

- C'était ... idiot. Inapproprié.

- Pourquoi ? Il s'est débattu ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton si incrédule qu'elle éclata de rire.

- Oh, non, soupira-t-elle

Songeuse, elle caressait ses lèvres d'un doigt hésitant, comme pour retracer le chemin de ce baiser. C'était un geste machinal mais très sensuel. Révélateur. Autant que son air pensif.

Wilson ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé : ces deux-là ! Ils dépensaient une partie non négligeable de leur incroyable énergie à s'aveugler, à se tenir à distance l'un de l'autre. Il se rembrunit. Ce n'était pas si drôle que ça. Lui, savait que tout pouvait basculer en un instant. L'ombre légère d'Amber le frôla, fugitive.

Il quitta subrepticement la pièce. Il échafaudait déjà un plan pour rapprocher ses amis quand il vit que ce ne serait pas forcément nécessaire.

L'air farouche, la canne dansant à toute allure, House fonçait vers le bureau de Cuddy.


End file.
